londonbirdersfandomcom-20200215-history
LatestNews
Please list sightings in alphabetical order by site. Do not post details of scarce breeding birds (those included in Schedule 1 of the Wildlife and Countryside Act 1981, amended 2000). Any such reports will be removed. Please report them instead to the appropriate London Natural History Society bird recorder. Note that records submitted here may be added to the LNHS database for use in the London Bird Report; by posting your news here you agree to have your records copied by the LNHS recorder. ---- 'Tuesday 8th March 2011' *Archway: working it's way slowly through the emerging buds of a park tree about 10am, could I have seen a garden warbler? Or is it too early? (D. Painter); too early. Maybe a Chiffchaff or Blackcap though? - Ok, thanks. *Alexandra Park: male Stonechat low over NE (i.e. at tree height) at 08.30, plus 2 singing Goldcrests, 2 Stock Dove, calling Jackdaw (David Callahan); ca.150 Redwing feeding in boggy clearings along park boundary E. of Deer Enclosure at 10.00 (Jonathan Cooke). *Battersea Park Lake: 3 Mute Swan, 1 flew in and instantly seen off by resident male, pr Egyptian Geese, loads of Gadwall etc - all gulls gone by dusk (Michael Mac). *Beddington SF: adult Mediterranean Gull, Water Pipit (SBC). *Borehamwood: 8 Waxwing still at Elstree and Borehamwood railway station by car park and Platform 1 08:40 (Birdguides). *Brent Reservoir: Blackcap singing behind dam (Andrew Self) *Brookmill Park (Lewisham) 1 Heron, 21 mallard, 1 Mandarin, 6 Moorhen, 4 Coot, 30+ Black-headed Gull north, 10+ Woodpigeon, 2 Collared Dove, 1 Kingfisher, 2 Grey Wagtail, 5 Wren, 5 Dunnock, 6 Robin, 10+ Blackbird, 1 singing Song Thrush, 15+ Redwing, 2 Long-tailed Tit collecting nest material, 8 Great Tit, 6 Blue Tit, 4 Starling, 2 magpie, 4 Carrion Crow, 4 Goldfinch, 4 Greenfinch, 2 Chaffinch (Conrad Ellam). *Chafford Hundred: 32 Waxwing by Sainsbury's petrol station before flying toward train station 08:10 (Birdguides); plus 40 at Burghley Road (ELBF). *Chepstow Rise (Croydon): 15 Waxwing 11:30-15:00 (Croydon Birders). *Connaught Water: male Green-winged Teal still present (Birdguides). *Crayford Marshes: ad Shag on the Thames foreshore 08:35,then flew north-west. 2 ad Mediterranean Gull, Green Sandpiper, Kingfisher, 3 Oystercatcher, Little Egret, 2 Rook, 12 Redwing (Kev Jarvis). *Coulsdon: 40+ Waxwing flew over Woodcote Grove 07:10 (Birdguides). *Ealing W13: Male Blackcap again in garden early morning. also the ubiquetous Ring-necked Parakeets (6 of them), 1 Jay and a Chaffinch (uncommon in the garden) heard over (Bill Haines). *East Barnet: 2 Blackcap in my garden (Pete Lowman). *Enfield: c20 Waxwing flew north-east along Green Lanes over Winchmore Hill 12:40 (Birdguides). *Foots Cray Meadows: Little Owl over Rectory Lane 18.20 (Ian Stewart) *Grays: c40 Waxwing along London Road by The Old Shant (Birdguides). *Greenwich Park: 2 Firecrests were the highlight but also Goldcrests, Stock Doves, lots of singing species and Redwings (Joe Beale and Yu-Hsuan Lin). *Holmethorpe SPs: Little Egret (SBC). *Kilburn: 1 Sparrowhawk in garden (Aaron C-Partridge). *Lloyd Park: 4 Stock Dove, 22 Ring-necked Parakeet, 4 Green Woodpecker, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 12 Wren, 6 Dunnock, 15 Redwing, 2 Nuthatch, Treecreeper (Croydon Birders). *London Wetland Centre: 49 Wigeon, Bittern, 7 Common Snipe, 4 Cetti's Warbler, Firecrest (LWC website). *North Finchley: female Blackcap in garden (John Colmans). *Oaks Road Spinney: 3 Lesser Redpoll (Croydon Birders). *Paddington Green: Peregrine Falcon a.m. (D. McKenzie). *Pinner Park Farm: 1 Pochard (female) on the main pond, 88 Redwing, 72 Fieldfare, 1 Green Woodpecker, 9 Canada Goose & 2 Grey Heron (JR). *Queen Elizabeth II Res: 2 Avocet '''early morning only (DMH). *Queen Mother Res (permit access): second-winter '''Iceland Gull again this evening (Birdguides). *Rainham Marshes: ringtail Hen Harrier pursued by corvids over west side of Wennington (near large rusty pipes) 14:35 (seen earler from Ken Barrett hide by another observer - thanks HV / NT), 5-6 Little Egret, Oystercatcher, Ruff (Target Pools), Knot (Aveley Bay), Curlew, 264 Stock Dove on Wennington (possibly a record count), Cetti's Warbler (D. McKenzie); also adult Shag (see Crayford Marshes), 55 Dunlin, 32 Redshank, Water Pipit, 2 Rock Pipit, 2 adult Yellow-legged Gull, first-year Caspian Gull (ELBF). *River Lea (North Chingford, near Lea Valley Road) 06.55: 1 female Red-breasted Merganser, 3 Goosander (2 males, 1 female) (Millicent Harper). *South Norwood CP: 9 Shoveler, 2 Little Grebe, Grey Heron, Sparrowhawk, 2 Pheasant, Water Rail, Common Snipe, Common Gull, 15 Fieldfare, 6 Redwing, 3 Goldcrest, Reed Bunting (Croydon Birders). *Staines Reservoir: Great Northern Diver, Scaup on South Basin near causeway 11am (Alan Furnell); 2 Great Northern Diver at 16:00, White Wagtail (Birdguides). *Sunbury: at least 66 Waxwing still present around Sunbury Cross roundabout mid-morning (Bill Haines). *Town Park (Enfield): 9 Waxwing in trees along New River 14:00-14:10 hrs at least, 1 Stock Dove, 2 Pied Wagtail in display flight (Robert Callf). *Trent Park: Red Kite low WSW over old golf course at 16:25pm ,4 Tufted Duck(2 pair), 2 Pochard ( a pair), 2 Mandarin (pair), 5 Canada Goose, 2 Goldfinch. ( Pete Lowman) *Tyttenhanger: 20+ Waxwing still 50m from hide (Birdguides). *Wanstead Flats: m Stonechat (SSSI - different to Sunday's bird being duller plumaged), 4 m Reed Bunting chasing each other plus 3 female, 8 Lesser Redpoll (SSSI), 10+ Goldfinch, 10+ Greenfinch, singing Chaffinch, Siskin, 10+ Meadow Pipit (one or two singing), 2 Pied Wagtail, 10+ Skylark, 27 Jackdaw, 2 Little Grebe, 20+ Shoveler (14 in flight wheeling around Alex), 7 Gadwall, 2 Pochard, 12 Mute Swan (Alex), Stock Dove, singing Redwing, Grey Heron, Sparrowhawk (NC). *Valentines Park (Ilford): Little Grebe, family of 5 Egpytian Geese, 2 Shoveler, 60 Tufted Duck, 2 Stock Dove, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Grey Wagtail, Song Thrush, 40 Redwing, 2 Goldcrest, Coal Tit, 4 Siskin plus the usuals (London Birdwatching). *Wanstead Park: Coal Tit, Goldcrest, no sign of the Water Rail (London Birdwatching). *York Avenue (Sidcup): Common Buzzard 12.45-13.00 then flew S, pair Coal Tits (both window year ticks), pair Blackcaps, 5 Jackdaws S, Siskin S, Stock Doves E and W, Sparrowhawk, B/H Gulls over, Common Gull, LBB Gull, 20+Pigeons, 10+Woodpigeons, Collared Doves, 4+R/N Parakeets, 3 Dunnocks, Robin, pair Blackbirds, Redwing, Goldcrest, 4+Blue Tits, pair Great Tits, 2+Magpies, 6+Crows, 10+Starlings, 6+House Sparrows, 5+Chaffinches, 5+Greenfinches, 3 Goldfinches. (Ian Stewart) 'Monday 7th March 2011' * Brookmill Park (Lewisham): 1 Cormorant flying over, 8 Mallard, 1 Mandarin, 6 Moorhen, 3 Coot, 2 Black-headed Gull, 20+ Woodpigeon, 1 Collared Dove, 1 Kingfisher, 2 Ring-necked Parakeet, 1 Grey Wagtail, 2 Wren, 3 Dunnock, 4 Robin, 8 Blackbird, 4 Redwing, 1 female Blackcap, 4 Great Tit, 4 Blue Tit, 4 Magpie, 4 Carrion Crow, 2 goldfinch, 4 Greenfinch, 4 Chaffinch (Conrad Ellam). * Broomfield Park (Palmers Green N13): 1 pr Stock Dove (unusual here?); 17 Redwing, and a lot of conversational twittering (Robert Callf). * Canons Farm: 15 Waxwing behind 72 Canons Lane to 07:49 only, again at 4.10pm briefly, 4 Little Owls, 1+ Common Buzzard, 6 Cormorants flew over together, Sparrowhawk, 7 Skylarks, 3 Yellowhammers. Peregrine over Banstead Woods, also c.4 Common Buzzards, Skylark, Meadow Pipit etc there. See cfbwbirds blog for full sightings (David Campbell). * Chafford Hundred: 70+ Waxwing along Saffron Road late a.m. (Birdguides). * Clapham Common: pr Stock Dove, pr Song Thrush, 4 Redwing, 8 Shoveler, Jay, GS Woodpecker and lots of activity from usuals (Mark H). * Connaught Water: Green-winged Teal '''showing well at 10.30 to 10.45am at least; pr Wigeon (Dan Barrett); G-wT still present to 13:00 at least; also 2 Egyptian Goose, at least 9 Mandarin Duck, 18 Teal, Sparrowhawk (D. McKenzie, Joan Thompson, Simon West). * Copped Hall: pair of '''Ravens, 8 Common Buzzard & Lesser Spotted Woodpecker, also Siskins & Redpolls in Epping Forest (Andrew Self). * Crayford Marshes: Water Pipit, Knot, 2 Rock Pipit, 2 Little Owl, 2 Peregrine (pair), 2 Cetti's Warbler, Water Rail, 8 Redwing (Kev Jarvis). * Dartford: adult Caspian Gull (Birdguides). * Ealing Broadway: 14 Redwing feeding on Haven Green (Neil Anderson) * Grovelands Park (Southgate): 3 Little Grebe; 12 (8m,4f) Mandarin Duck; 7 (6m,1f) Shoveler; 1 Sparrowhawk, circling overhead, 12:00 hrs; 6 Stock Dove; 2 Ring-necked Parakeet; 1 Green Woodpecker; 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, together; 1 singing male Mistle Thrush; 2 Goldcrest, including a singing male; 1 singing male Firecrest, feeding in Holly and Rhododendrons, 11:40 and 12:25 - 12:30 hrs - a mixed singer - giving both Firecrest and Goldcrest song! 4 Coal Tit; 3 Nuthatch; 2 male Siskin, together, feeding in Alders; 3 Jay (Robert Callf). * Hampstead Heath Ponds: 3 Great Crested Grebes, 2 Egyptian Geese, pr Shoveler, numerous Black-headed Gulls, pr Mute Swan. Bird Bridge - 1 Nuthatch (Michael Mac). * Harold Park (A12): 9 Waxwing '''p.m.; 8 in ash tree near Geoffrey Avenue & 1 on cotoneaster by subway Petersfield Ave on Harold Hill side (Roy & Marion Wyatt, CRJ). * Harold Hill (Sedgefield Crescent): pr Tawny Owls calling in Hatter's Wood near my garden 23.30-23.40 (CRJ). * Hendon: (NW4) Green Woodpecker excavating my garden 15.23 (Observer?). * Kenwood: bench area 2 Coal Tit calling, 2 Nuthatch, 2 Great-spotted Woodpecker drumming in response,1 Jay, Robin/Great and Blue Tit taking taking seed from hand. Kenwood - Wood Pond, pr Egyptian Geese, 1 Grey Heron, 2 pr Mandarin, Jackdaw chasing a Black-headed Gull, 30 Redwing feeding in Holly bushes, Tawny Owl calling at dusk (Michael Mac). * Leyton Flats: Common Buzzard east. 22 Gadwall, 12 Shoveler. Goldcrest (Gary A James). * London Wetland Centre: 47 Wigeon, Dunlin, Redshank, Water Pipit, 2 Redwing (LWC website). * Lonsdale Road Res: Female '''Greater Scaup (Barnes bird), 2 Mandarin, 50+ Teal (M Bourne) * Margravine Cemetery: pr Great Spotted Woodpecker mating (Nathalie Mahieu). * Mill Hill NW7 (Bunns Lane): House Sparrow, my garden (08:15), first in many years (Andrew Haynes). * Mores Plantation, Bentley (near Brentwood): 2 Firecrests, both probably male (1 in full song, other giving sub-song) in holly on south side near Bentley Churchyard (17.00-17.15 & vocal again from 17.30, pre-roost); also 5+ Goldcrests including 3 singing (Colin Jupp). * Queen Mother Res (permit access): 40 Waxwing east 09:30 (Birdguides). * Rainham Marshes: female Hen Harrier, 4 Oystercatcher, 11 Ringed Plover, 58 Golden Plover, 400 Dunlin, Ruff, 27 Curlew, 2 Common Snipe, 150 Redshank (ELBF). * Regent's Park: pr Shelducks, Little Owl showing well this morning, pr Firecrests, Jackdaw (Tony Duckett). * Richmond Park: No sign of Coues's Arctic Redpoll in Pen Ponds Plantation only 4 Lesser Redpoll, and 2 Lesser Redpoll in Isabella Plantation. Sparrowhawk in display flight 14.00 and 20 Stock Dove. (Tim Howard and FJM) * Roding Valley Park: 2 Little Egrets, Water Rail, Little Grebe, Green Woodpecker, Jay, 3 Long-tailed Tits, Herring Gull, 2 Song Thrushes, 2 Greenfinches, pair of Mute Swans, 6 Collared Doves, 3 Wrens, pair of Mistle Thrushes (Alan Hobson). * South Norwood CP: 2 Greylag Goose, 18 Shoveler, 2 Little Grebe, 3 Cormorant, Grey Heron, 4 Pheasant, calling Water Rail, 2 Common Snipe, 4 Common Gull, Lesser Black-backed Gull, Grey Wagtail, 21 Fieldfare, 3 Redwing, 2 Goldcrest, 24 Blue Tit, 7 Jackdaw, Siskin (Croydon Birders). * South Norwood Lake: pair of Mute Swan, pair of Greylag Goose, pair of Great Crested Grebe, pair of displaying Sparrowhawk, Kestrel, c100 Black-headed Gull, 2 Common Gull, Herring Gull over, 2 Green Woodpecker, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 3 Pied Wagtail, pair of Song Thrush, 30 Redwing, pair of Mistle Thrush, female Blackcap, Goldcrest, c5 pairs of Long-tailed Tit (1 pair with nest-material), 2 Coal Tit, Nuthatch, Jackdaw (over), 2 House Sparrow, 1m 1f Siskin (John Watson & Gavin Hawgood) * South Weald (Weald Road): Woodcock flew over at 18.30hrs (CRJ). * Staines Reservoir: Great Northern Diver and 1st-winter male Greater Scaup still on South Basin at 08:45 (PFM). * Stoke Newington Reservoirs: male Red-crested Pochard (back after loan spell in nearby Clissold Park), Water Rail, Cetti's Warbler, 46 Gadwall, 65 Shoveler (Mark Pearson). * Sunbury Cross: 20+ Waxwing '''on the Feltham side of the roundabout still (Adam Cheeseman). * Tyttenhanger GPs: 8 Avocet''' (Main Pit) to 16:15 at least, 17+''' Waxwing,' 4 Oystercatcher (Steve Blake/Simon West); 20 '''Waxwing' by Garden Wood, in trees near conveyor belt (Birdguides). * Wanstead Flats: sub-adult Yellowhammer (Cat and Dog pond), 4 Reed Bunting, 13 Lesser Redpoll (SSSI), 20+ Goldfinch, Greenfinch, 3 singing Chaffinch, 5 Siskin, 15+ Meadow Pipit (one or two singing), 2 Pied Wagtail, 10+ Skylark, 40+ Jackdaw, c.200 Common Gull, 3 Greater Black-backed Gull (east), 2 Little Grebe, 4 Shoveler, 5 Gadwall, c.20 Mute Swan (Alex) and some other stuff I've forgotten (Nick Croft/Johnathan Lethbridge). * William Girling Res: a minimum of 5 Black-necked Grebe (D. McKenzie). * Wormwood Scrubs: 3 singing Song Thrush, 4+ Linnet (including bird with a very pale head), Meadow Pipit, 4+ singing Greenfinch. Green Woodpecker (in southern copse) (Charlie Farrell & Anders Price); 2 Chaffinch, 3 Goldfinch, 4+ Greenfinch on Little Scrubs (Charlie Farrell). * Wraysbury GPs: 44 Waxwing near the traffic lights by Sunnymeads Station (Birdguides). 'Sunday 6th March 2011' *Aldersbrook: 1''' Waxwing''' left on Westmorloand Close (London Birdwatching). *Battersea Park Lake: 1 Mediterranean Gull, breeding plumage adult, about 16:30 (Alan Wilkinson). *Beddington SF: Merlin north (SBC). *Brentford: 75 Waxwing at Homebase (A4 / Syon Lane junction) mid-afternoon until they flew off SW at 14:55 (Bill Haines). *Brentwood: 70 Waxwings along Kavanagh's Road, feeding in tall poplars near The Terlings 14.35-14.42, then flew over to lime tree in front of Hadleigh Court (London Road). Flew off south at 14.45 (Colin Jupp). *Canons Park, Edgware, Middx. RSPB Birdwalk: 3 singing Nuthatches, 3 pair Stock Dove, Green Wpker, Great Spot Wpker, 3 Redwing, pair Long-tailed Tit, singing Goldfinch, Jackdaw nest building. (R.A. (Bob) Husband, Group Leader NW London RSPB Group) *Crayford Marshes: Cetti's Warbler, 3 Yellow-legged Gull, Rock Pipit, Curlew, 16 Fieldfare, 2 Oystercatcher, Black-tailed Godwit (Kev Jarvis). *Connaught Water: after a 4 hour wait the drake Green-winged Teal 'showed well 14.00-14.15, same island as yesterday (Conrad Ellam, John Bushell). *Dagenham Chase LNR: 1st W '''Mediterranean Gull '''on the slack then flew towards Harrow Lodge Park at 1.15pm, drake Pintail, pair of Wigeon, 1 Shelduck, 1 Egyptian Goose, 6 Common Snipe 2 Siskin, 4-5 Goldcrest (V.Halley-Frame). *East Finchley Allotment: Robin, Dunnock, Goldcrest, Long-tailed Tits (kept flying into shed window), Blue Tit, Great Tit, Chaffinch, Wren, Woodpigeon, Magpie, Carrion Crow, heard GS Woodpecker drumming in distance, parakeets (D Painter). *East India Dock Basin area: 1 Oystercatcher, 6 Greylag Goose, 100 Teal, 2 Redshanks, 2 ''argentatus Herring Gulls (Gary A James); 10 Redshank, 3 Common Sandpiper in roost also at least 19 Pied Wagtail at dusk, presumably roosting locally (Nick Tanner). *Grovelands Park (Southgate): male '''Firecrest north of lake, about 150 yards north-east of main path / cafe in thick holly at 15:45 though elusive; also several Nuthatch, 4+ Great Spots, 6+ Ring necked Parakeets and 10+ Mandarin (Andy Gray). *Hampstead Heath: largeish raptor flying over towards the east at 1605. Intermittent flaps and glides. Not seen with binoculars but Buzzard seems most likely ID (R Ulph). *Harold Hill (p.m.): 12 Waxwings in small trees and feeding on cotoneaster by the subway at junction of Petersfield Avenue / A12, also Redwing (Colin Jupp, Marion Wyatt, Pam D). *Holmethorpe SPs: Little Egret, Peregrine Falcon (SBC). *Kensal Green Cemetery and St Mary’s Cemetery: Female Blackcap, Stock Dove, c36 Redwing, Green Woodpecker (Charlie Farrell) *Kensington (side street off High Street Kensington): Grey Wagtail over (Nathalie Mahieu). *Lloyd Park:: 2 Stock Dove, Green Woodpecker, drumming Great Spotted Woodpecker, up to 40 Waxwing at Chepstow Rise, 2 Song Thrush, 2 Mistle Thrush, 3 Nuthatch, 2 Bullfinch (Croydon Birders). *Margravine Cemetery: 6 Redwing, 1 Jay doing Redwing / Starling song mixture, 3 Great Spotted Woodpecker (much drumming, chasing, shouting), Sparrowhawk above drifting W 4pm (Nathalie Mahieu). *Merry Hill / Attenborough Fields (Bushey); Sparrowhawk, Woodcock flushed near riding school 10:05, 7 Stock Dove (1 singing), 3 Green Woodpecker, 3 Great Spotted Woodpecker (2 drumming), 2 singing Skylark, 4 Meadow Pipit, 3 Pied Wagtail, c20 Redwing, Goldcrest, plenty of Chaffinch, several Greenfinch and Goldfinch, 2 pairs of Bullfinch, Yellowhammer (D. McKenzie). *Pinner Park Farm: 1 Pochard (female) on the main pond, drake Tufted Duck & 1 Little Egret along the River Pinn, 45 Fieldfare, Redwing, Green Woodpecker, 17 Ring-necked Parakeet, 5 Jackdaw, 2 Jay, 12 Moorhen & 4 Grey Heron (Jon Ridge). *Queen Mother Res (permit access): juvenile Great Northern Diver, Iceland Gull to 17:19 at least, 39 Waxwing (Birdguides). *Rainham Marshes: imm male Marsh Harrier over targets, 3 male Goldeneye in Aveley Bay, 5 Corn Bunting on sea wall, Knot, Ruff, c140 Golden Plover, c60 Redshank, 4 pr Pintail and all the usual suspects (James Astley); ringtail Hen Harrier over western end of Wennington Marsh from 10:40 intermittently until 11:50 (Nick Tanner). *Richmond Park: Coues's Arctic Redpoll '''Pen Ponds Plantation near where ditch enters it. Park outside Ham Gate and walk up hill straight across Ham cross roads and continue along tarmac Middle Road for 500 metres then turn left along plantation fence line for 100 metres. Car Parks are very busy at weekends. Seen 0915 close to cycle track with 3 Lesser Redpoll then flew into plantation (Bob Watts per FJM). *South Norwood CP: Mute Swan, 22 Shoveler, Little Grebe, 2 Grey Heron, 2 Pheasant, Common Gull, 4 Stock Dove, Grey Wagtail, 20 Fieldfare, 6 Redwing, Siskin, Reed Bunting (Croydon Birders). *South Norwood Lake: Peregrine NW, pair Mute Swan, pair Great Crested Grebe plus 1, c20 Tufted Duck, c150 Black-headed Gull, 6 Common Gull, 1f Sparrowhawk, 2 Goldcrest, 10 Ring Necked Parakeet, 4 Siskin, 3 singing Chaffinch, c4 pair Long-tailed Tit, Coal Tit, Jay, 2 House Sparrow (John Watson & Gavin Hawgood). *St. Alban's: 10 '''Waxwing opposite Homebase (Birdguides). *Staines Reservoir: 2 Great Northern Diver '''and drake '''Scaup '''on the South Basin, 4 Shelduck and 2 Redshank on the North Basin. (KP Duncan); 3 White Wagtail (Birdguides). *Stockers Lake: 25 '''Waxwing north 16:25 (Birdguides). *Sunbury Cross: 31 Waxwing at the roundabout (Birdguides). *Sutcliffe Park: 1 Little Grebe, 23 Moorhen, 18 Coot. Almost birdless (James Lowen). *Ten Acre Wood area: 3 f Pheasant, Sparrowhawk, Snipe, pr Lapwing, 5 Stock Dove, 2 Green and 2 Great Spotted Woodpeckers, pr Skylark, pr Meadow Pipit, pr Pied Wagtail, Goldcrest, 3 Redwing, f Stonechat on mound, 14 Jackdaw, m Reed Bunting and f Muntjac (Neil Anderson). *Thames Barrier Park: 3 Dunlin, 2-3 Yellow-legged Gulls (1 x 1w, 1x3w, 1x odd adult with apparently pink legs - photos taken), 2 Oystercatchers, 4 Ring-necked Parakeets (David Callahan). *Thornton Heath: Sparrowhawk, 2 Stock Dove, Grey Wagtail over, 2 Coal Tit, 2 Chaffinch (Croydon Birders). *Tyttenhanger GPs: 20 Waxwings by causeway on main pit in trees near conveyer belt till 4.25 p.m. (Simon West). *Valentines Park (Ilford): pr Egytian Goose with 3 ducklings (photos) (London Birdwatching). *Vicarage Farm, Enfield: 1 Peregrine, stooping at flock of pigeons (Robin White per RMC). *Walthamstow Marsh: 1 singing Chiffchaff (and another in The Paddock, plus a Goldcrest there) (Quentin Given). *Walthamstow Res: 20 Waxwing east over Lockwood a.m. (Birdguides). *Wanstead Flats: 1st w Mediterranean Gull, '''Stonechat (broom fields, T Harris. Still at 18:00 NC), 10+ Lesser Redpoll (SSSI), 30+ Goldfinch (20+ centre copse), 2 Reed Bunting, 4+ Skylark (singing), 4 Meadow Pipit, 2 Pied Wagtail, 30 + Redwing (footy pitch next to Long Wood), 10+ Mistle Thrush, Song Thrush, 7 Greylag Goose, 5 Shoveler, 14 Tufted Duck, 5 Gadwall, 2 Pochard, 18 Mute Swan (Alex still), Little Grebe (trilling), 2 Greater Black-backed Gull (over north) (Nick Croft). *Wanstead Park: Lesser Spotted Woodpecker (photos) (London Birdwatching), 2 Egyptian Geese, Pochard, Sparrowhawk, 3 Cormorant, 5 Shoveler, 2 Moorhen, and 3 Waxwing flying overhead (Brandon Anderson); Stock Dove, Lesser Redpoll, 20+ Siskin, 4 Little Grebe, Great-crested Grebe, 2 Teal (SoM), 10+ Gadwall, Coal Tit, Waxwing (over), Kestrel (OSW) (NC, Earl and Paul Davis). *Watford: 25 '''Waxwing in Waterfields Shopping Park (car park) a.m. (Birdguides). *Willows Farm: Red Kite drifted over (Simon West); 36 Waxwing over 10:30 (Birdguides). *Yeading Brook Meadows: Little Egret fishing in brook, f Sparrowhawk, 2 pr Stock Dove (Neil Anderson). 'Saturday 5th March 2011' *Barnehurst station: 2 Jays. (Chris Rose) *Barnes Common (section south-west of Barnes station): 1 Jay, Great Tit, Blue Tits, Long-tailed Tit, Robin, Wood Pigeon, Magpie. (Chris Rose). *Barnes Green pond: 2 Egyptian Geese, 2 Greylag, 2 white domestic geese, 7 Canada Geese, c25 Tufted Duck, lots of Mallard, 4 Coot, 1 Moorhen, feral Pigeon. (Chris Rose). *Brent Reservoir: Curlew & Oystercatcher on rafts but flew off before 8.40 (Andrew Self) *Brookmill Park (Lewisham) 14 Mallard, 1 Mandarin, 7 Moorhen, 3 Coot, 6 Black-headed Gull, 10+Woodpigeon, 1 Collared Dove, 1 Kingfisher, 1 Grey Wagtail, 4 Wren, 3 Dunnock, 5 Robin, 6 Blackbird, 1 Song Thrush, 10+Redwing, 2 Long-tailed Tit, 3 Great Tit, 3 Blue Tit, 6 Starling, 4 Magpie, 20+Carrion crow, 10+Goldfinch, 6 Greenfinch, 6 Chaffinch. (Conrad Ellam) + Chiffchaff by Tescos. *Caldwell Street/SW9: 4 adult Herring Gulls appear to be looking for nest sites as calling and one simulating brooding, all gone 10 mins latter (Michael Mac). *Chiswick Eyot: 2 Redshank on foreshore by eyot, 2 Great Black Backed Gull, 1 adult Yellow Legged Gull, 3 Stock Dove and the usuals. (Louis Freeland-Haynes) *Copped Hall, Epping Forest: 3 Crossbill calling in flight, 7 Common Buzzards (Roy Woodward, Fay Broom & R.A. (Bob) Husband) *Connaught Water: Drake Green-winged Teal 'still this afternoon, consorting with Teal, can get on the islands and be less obvious. 2 Pintail, 4 Egyptian Geese, 5+ Mandarin. (Paul Whiteman) *Croydon; Chepstow Rise: 12 '''Waxwings '''present until 7.55am at least. Later on 20 birds present 3.30-4.25pm (Alan Pearson) *Dagenham Chase LNR: 60 species recorded in 6 hrs ( 3 heard only ). 2 Egyptian Geese on the slack for about 20 mins, 1 had a silver metal BTO/WWT ?? ring on its right leg, also Drake Pintail still, 1 Shelduck, pr of Wigeon, 2 Pochard, several Teal, Shoveler and Gadwall, 3 Sparrowhawk displaying together, 4 Siskin inc handsome male,1 Kingfisher,'Waxwing/s '''heard trilling briefly overhead. ( V.Halley-Frame ). *East India Dock Basin area: Water Rail (NW reed-bed), 17 Pied Wagtails, 52 Tufted Ducks. (Gary A James) *Kensington Gardens: 6 Teal on Longwater (Ralph Hancock per DMc). *The Glade(Sidcup): Pair G/C Grebes, pair Mute Swans, pair Greylags(not usual birds), 12+Canada Geese, pair Egyptian Geese, 50+Mallards, male Pochard, pair Tufted Ducks, 13+Moorhens, 12+Coot, 30+B/H Gulls, Common Gull, 2 Pigeons, 40+Woodpigeons, 10+R/N Parakeets, heard 2GSWs, Green Woodpecker, 4+Wrens, 4+Robins, Dunnock, 6+Blackbirds, Song Thrush, 30+Redwings, 4+Goldcrests, 4+Long Tailed Tits, 3 Coal Tits, plenty Blue and Great Tits, Jay, 8+Magpies, Crows, 50+Starlings, Chaffinch, 6+Greenfinch, 10+Siskin, Lesser Redpoll.(Ian Stewart) *Great Warley (Foxburrow Wood): Firecrest seen only briefly near Beredens Lane, 2 Goldcrest, Treecreeper, 5+ Long-tailed Tit, Green Woodpecker, fem Pheasant (Colin Jupp, Sheila Barnett). *Greenwich Peninsula: ad '''Caspian Gull (Martin Hallam per James Lowen). *Islington Cloudesley Sq N1: Waxwing 1 at 7:30 am(Chris Matthews) *Lonsdale Road Reservoir: possibly f Scaup again, with Tufted Duck at north-east end (was distant but very distinctive up against f Tufteds); also 4 Redwing, m +f Mandarin, 1 Goldcrest, 2 Stock Dove, 2 Gadwall, 2 Shoveler, 10 Goldfinch, 1 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 1 Song Thrush, 2 Egyptian Geese; 38 species in total (Rich Petley). *Mad Bess Woods: Calling Lesser Spotted Woodpecker 14.35 (Just started a XC race when I heard it. Richard Francis) *Mortlake: 1 Buzzard flying southwest 17.00 (Hugh Bradshaw) *Oakwood Park, N14: 1 Waxwing, drinking from puddle, Pitch & Putt Course, 08:35 hrs; 2 Fieldfare, 43 Redwing, Pitch & Putt Course (Robert Callf). *Pinner Park Farm: 1 Pochard (female) on the main pond still, 1 Common Buzzard over north-east, 92 Redwing, 64 Fieldfare, Green & Great Spotted Woodpecker, 1 Coal Tit, 4 Coot & 1 Grey Heron (JR). *Ravenor Park (Greenford): Senegal Parrot with 5 Ring-necked Parakeets- 1st sighting of this bird since winter, now been around for 4/5 years (Neil Anderson) *Richmond Park: No sign of Y.days probable Coues's Arctic Redpoll along edge of Pen Ponds Plantation by 13.30. However a pink breasted bird was seen briefly by Bob Watts in birches nearest Middle Road prior to 09.30, that may have been the bird? Also 5 Lesser Redpoll and 10+ Siskin. 2 Common Buzzards flew N.E late am. (FJM. Potential Coue's Arctic Redpoll present intermittently from 14.42 to 15.19 at Pen Ponds Plantation west side working between ditch and south end, with up to eight Lesser and at least one Mealy, and loosely associating with Tit flock (but usually further back from the plantation edge than the tits). Very pink-breasted and unstreaked appearance but conclusive identification not possible with only binoculars given the distance/light. (Martin Daniel); 7 Egyptian Goose, 2 Wigeon, Common Snipe (D. McKenzie, Nick Tanner). Sheen Gate environs: 1 Sparrowhawk, 1 Mistle Thrush, 13 Redwings, large number Jackdaws. Adams Pond - 5m + 3f Mandarin Duck, 2 Egyptian Geese, 2m + 1f Tufted Duck, Common Gulls. (Chris Rose). *Snaresbrook: 1+ Waxwing on A11 Hollybush Road by junction with The Rise at 4.45pm (John Archer). *Watford: c50 Goldfinch in Waterfields car park (D. McKenzie). *Whitton: circa 20 Redwings on Nelson School playing field, along with Starlings, Goldfinches and some Mistle Thrushes. Viewable from the end of Rydal Gardens. (Tony Leppard) *Staines Reservoir: 2 Great Northern Divers, showing very well on South Basin throughout morning. 1 Adult Male Scaup, along causway on South Basin. Also reports of a Drake Smew and Black Necked Grebe, but not seen by myself. (Alex Berryman). Also Slavonian Grebe at southern end of south basin at about 9.30am. (Neil Randon); 2 G N Divers & Scaup '''still present at 4.00 p.m. (Simon West) *Sunbury Cross: At least 150 '''Waxwings on berries on the north west side of the roundabout and The Haven at 11am. (Lee Dingain). *Thames Barrier Park: adult Mediterranean Gull on foreshore with 100s of BHGs, plus fem Peregrine low north, 2 Oystercatchers, Chiffchaff, Great Crested Grebe on river (David Callahan). *Thorpe Park: Shelduck and 3 Goldeneye on Manor Lake. (KPDuncan) *Valentines Park (Ilford) : 2 Egyptian geese with 3 Goslings, Grey Heron, Jay, 2 Great spotted woodpecker one on peanut feeder and one drumming , 2 Long-tailed tit, hybrid Canada goose x Greylag (Brandon Anderson) *South Norwood Lake: pair Mute Swan, pair Great Crested Grebe, c130 Black-headed Gull, 8 Common Gull, 1 Lesser Black-backed Gull, c6 Herring Gull (over) c20 Tufted Duck, 12 Ring-necked Parakeet, 3 Redwing, 1m Kestrel, 2 Green Woodpecker, 4 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 5 Pied Wagtail, pair Goldcrest, 3 Siskin, c20 Goldfinch, 3 singing Chaffinch, 2pair Long-tailed Tit, 2 Coal tit, 2 House Sparrow, (John Watson & Gavin Hawgood) *Woodlands Farm (Shooter's Hill) 5+Siskin, 5+Redpoll, 2 Goldcrest, 1 Coal Tit & the usual woodland stuff (Conrad Ellam & John Bushel) *Tyttenhanger GP's:' c20 Waxwing,' Goosander, 2 Oystercatcher, Dunlin, 2 Snipe, 3 Lesser Redpoll, 2 Bullfinch (m+f) 2 Buzzard (Steve B) *Wanstead Flats: 20+ Lesser Redpoll (SSSI), 5 Siskin, 6+ Goldfinch, Chaffinch, Greenfinch, 2 Reed Bunting, 6+ Skylark (singing), 8 Meadow Pipit, Pied Wagtail, 10 + Redwing (many singing sub-song), Mistle Thrus, Song Thrush, 11 Greylag Goose, 11 Shoveler, 10 Tufted Duck, 5 Gadwall, 1 f Pochard, 18 Mute Swan (Alex), Little Grebe (trilling), Goldcrest, Sparrowhawk (Nick Croft, J Lethbridge) *Wanstead Park: Waxwing (Westmorland Close: 6 in the morning T Harris, 19 by mid afternoon, and I saw how many.... 1), Lesser Spotted Woodpecker (by the temple - T Harris, later m doing excavating work south of the Dell), Great Spotted Woodpecker, Green Woodpecker, Water Rail (Perch - TH), Great- crested Grebe (Perch), Little Grebe, Grey Wagtail, Kingfisher, 2 Egyptian Goose, 20 + Tufted Duck , 10 + Gadwall, single figures of Shoveler and Pochard, 2 Teal over east, Lesser Black-backed Gull, numerous Siskin, 60 + Redwing (40 through the Dell going mad for Ivy berries), Mistle Thrush, Coal Tit, Goldcrest, Stock Dove (NC et al) *Warley Country Park: c23 Waxwings flew round low, calling, several times 17.15-17.20 (presumably then roosting at site); also 20 Redwing, singing Song Thrush, calling Goldcrest, 4 Long-tailed Tit (Colin Jupp, Sheila Barnett). *Willows Farm: Stonechat (f), c40 Linnet. (Steve B) *Worcester Park: 1 Red Kite low over Cromwell Road at 13:20 heading north. (Lee Dingain) *York Avenue (Sidcup):2 Sparrowhawks, many gulls overhead- mostly Black Headed but few Common and LBB Gulls (60+ B/H and Common on nearby King Georges field), 20+Pigeons, 20+Woodpigeons, Collared Dove, 15+R/N Parakeets W pm, 2 Dunnocks, 2 Robins, Blackbird, 2 Redwings, 3 or 4 Blackcaps (2 male, 1 or 2 female), 3+Long Tailed Tits, 4+Blue Tits, 2 Great Tits, 2 Jays, 4 Magpies, 6+Crows, 40+Starlings, 8+House Sparrows, 5 Chaffinches, 6+Greenfiches, 4 Goldfinches.(Ian Stewart) 'Friday 4th March 2011' *Banstead: Waxwing on Bolter's Lane at Blake's Corner 7.05am-7.09am then flew north (David Campbell). *Barking Bay: Common Buzzard overhead at 1.10pm.(Dave Morrison) *Barnet: 11 Waxwing on Hadley Grove before flying north at 10:50 (Birdguides). *Bedfords Park LNR: Firecres'''t in Cherry Laurels just east of Visitor Centre near bridleway 13.40-13.45, 2 Coal Tit and Siskin Nursery area (Colin Jupp). *Brentford: 40 '''Waxwing present mid-morning at Homebase (junction of Syon Lane and A4 Gt West Road) 'til they flew off SW in direction of Isleworth. Also, 1 adult male Waxwing seen at Woodland Gardens, Isleworth at c.09:30 before it flew off towards Brentford. Flock probably commuting between the two sites (Bill Haines), *Brookmill Park (Lewisham): 8 Mallard, 1 Mandarin, 7 Moorhen, 3 Coot, 10+ Black-headed Gull, 20+ Woodpigeon, 1 Pied Wagtail, 2 Grey Wagtail, 3 Wren, 3 Dunnock, 6 Robin, 8 Blackbird, 4 Redwing, 2 Long-tailed Tit, 2 Great Tit, 4 Blue Tit, 1 Starling, 6 Magpie, 4 Carrion Crow, 1 House Sparrow, 8 Goldfinch, 6 Greenfinch, 1 Chaffinch, 1''' Brambling (Conrad Ellam). *Canons Farm & Banstead Woods: 4 Golden Plovers flew NNE at 8.50am, Little Owl, 2 Common Buzzards, Canada Goose flew NW at 8.03am, Cormorant flew ENE at 8.10am, 2 Mallards flew over, Grey Heron flew past, 15 Linnets, 2 Siskins, 66+ Redpolls, 3+ Yellowhammers, 3 male Pheasants, 2 ad Lesser Black-backed Gulls over, 15 Common Gulls & 78 Black-headed Gulls at Legal & General, 2 Treecreepers, 3 Nuthatches, 2 Coal Tits, Stock Dove, 5 Greenfinches, 4+ Goldfinches, 3+ Mistle Thrushes, 83 Fieldfares, 10+ Redwings, 3 Song Thrushes, 3 Green Woodpeckers, 4 Great Spotted Woodpeckers, Rose-ringed Parakeet, c.150 Chaffinches, Pied Wagtail (David Campbell). *Crayford Marshes: Water Pipit, 2 Rock Pipit, Little Owl, Cetti's Warbler, Water Rail, 3 Green Sandpiper, 3 Oystercatcher, 12 Fieldfare, 8 Redwing. (Kev Jarvis). *Ealing (W13): Blackcap singing early morning in neighbouring garden (Bill Haines). *Enfield: '''Crossbill, Capel Manor College, Heard on and off for about 10 minutes in college car park, then flew off high south at 15:35. (Andy Gray). *The Glade(Sidcup): Pair G/C Grebes, pair Mute Swans, Greylag Goose with 8+Canada Geese, 50+Mallards, male Pochard, Sparrowhawk, 8+Moorhens, 4+Coot, 40+B/H Gulls, 10+Common Gulls, 60+Woodpigeons, 2 Stock Doves, 2 Collared Doves, 4+R/N Parakeets, GSW, pair Grey Wagtails, Wrens, Dunnock, few Robins, Blackbirds, heard Song Thrush, 2 Mistle Thrush 1 singing, 20+ Redwing, 8+Goldcrests, 2+Coal Tits, plenty Blue and Great tits, Magpies, Crows, Chaffinch, 4+Greenfinches, 20+Siskins, 2+Lesser Redpolls, Goldfinch. (Ian Stewart) *Hanwell: Pair Mandarin again on River Brent at Hanwell Bridge, c. 7.30am (Anand Ramesh) *Haringey, Cavendish Road (N4): 11 Waxwing over, north-west, 2.25 p.m. (Simon Bradley) *Hendon: 20 Waxwing in my garden and in Sunny Hill Park NW4 (Adam Raoof). *Hyde Park: 2 Siskin by Albion Gate (Simon Papps per DMc). *Kensington Gardens: 1 Tawny Owl, 1 Coal Tit on feeder, 1 Feral Pigeon hanging onto feeder, 3 Egyptian Geese, 1 airbourne Mute Swan - late pm (Michael Mac). *Larkhall Park (Stockwell): 13 Redwing, 3 House Sparrow, Starlings, pr Woodpigeon on a nest 9:30am (Michael Mac). *London Wetland Centre: 59 Wigeon, 4 Redwing, 4 Cetti's Warbler, Chiffchaff, 15 Siskin (LWC website). Also 2 Jack Snipe, 10 Pintail. (Louis Freeland-Haynes) *Noak Hill Road (Romford): leucistic Herring Gull (with red colour-ring) on east side of Whitworth Centre with a few Common & B-h Gulls at 11.40. This bird also visits field on other side of road and the Covered Reservoir along Lower Bedfords Road (Colin Jupp). *Oakwood Park (N14): 1 male Collared Dove, singing; 2 Green Woodpecker, together; 3 Great Spotted Woodpecker, together; 33 Redwing; 1 Goldcrest; 2 Goldfinch; 5 redpoll sp., flew over calling; 6 Jay, together (my highest count at this site, so far!) (Robert Callf). *Old Redding (Copse Farm): 1 Tawny Owl using the 'kewick' call at 18:20 (JR). *Paddington Green: Peregrine Falcon south-east 08:10, singing Grey Wagtail, 3 singing Blackbird (D. McKenzie). *Pinner Park Farm: 1 Pochard (female) on the main pond - (last record 14/01/1997 - two birds at Headstone Moat), 1 Little Owl, 5 Fieldfare, Redwing, Long-tailed Tit & 1 Jay (Jon Ridge). *Queen Mother Res (permit access only): juvenile Great Northern Diver in south-west corner mid-a.m.; still present p.m. (Birdguides). *Richmond Park: Probable Coues's Arctic Redpoll male entering summer plumage, with 2 Mealy '''and 8 Lesser Redpoll feeding in birches along edge of Pen Ponds Plantation at 13.00. Probably same individual as last week, seen along edge of Isabella Plantation. Flushed by Virgin Ambulance Helicopter and flock did not come back during next half hour. Best searched for near where ditch enters Pen Ponds Plantation, near Pond Slade. Closest gate Ham Gate. Park outside gate. Go up hill and walk straight across Cross roads , along middle road for 500 metres, then walk left along edge of birches in Plantation. Also a Siskin flew over. A Common Buzzard flew from Sidmouth Wood to Spankers Hill Wood and appeared to go in there to roost? 17.41 Missing Inner Primaries on right wing. (FJM) *Roding Vallery Park: 3 Siskins, Redpoll, pair of Bullfinches, at least 6 Goldfinches, Greenfinch, Chaffinch making 6 species of finch in one area!, Green Woodpecker, Redwing, Long-tailed Tit (Alan Hobson). *Ruislip: Lesser Spotted Woodpecker in Park Wood, Siskin singing on Poors Field and Common Buzzard over (Steve Pash).*South Norwood CP: 2 Mute Swan, 17 Shoveler, 2 Little Grebe, 4 Pheasant, 29 Fieldfare, 4 Redwing, 2 Goldcrest, Coal Tit, 10 Siskin (Croydon Birders). *South Norwood Lake: pair Mute Swans, pair Great Crested Grebe, 30 Tufted Duck, c100 Black-headed Gull, 6 Common Gull, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker (1 drumming), 5 Redwing, 2 Song Thrush, 3 pairs Long-tailed Tit plus 4 on bird feeders in private garden, 2 singing Coal Tit, 3 singing Chaffinch, c15 Goldfinch (John Watson). *Staines Reservoir: '''Great Northern Diver on South Basin at 08:00 and the 1st-winter male Scaup with a Black-necked Grebe (coming into Summer plumage) showing well on South Basin near the causeway at 08:45 (PFM). *Stockwell (John Buckle Centre, Wandsworth Road): 2 male House Sparrow chirping (3 females in the Ivy), (old houses with cracks / holes in brickwork, up to 5 prs - 9am) (Michael Mac). *Stoke Newington Reservoirs: 16''' Waxwings''' in trees around East Res then north at 1200, 2 Cetti's Warblers, 2 Water Rails, small influx of Blackbirds (esp. in reedbed), plus the usuals (Mark Pearson) *Tower Hamlets Cemetery Park: Firecrest briefly in holly close to broken grave in Hurricane Wood (Bob Watts). *Trent Park: Goosander (m), 3 Nuthatch, Treecreeper, 2 Green Woodpecker, G.S Woodpecker, Redwing, 2 Bullfinch, 7 Mandarin (3m,4f), 4 Tufted Duck (2m,2f), Canada Goose.( Pete Lowman). *Totteridge Valley: a drake Goosander flew West, low over Holden Road, Woodside Park, at 8am (Ian Ellis). *Tyttenhanger GPs: 2 Oystercatcher, Shelduck (S Blake/S West). *Valentines Park (Ilford): pr Egyaptian Goose with 3 ducklings (London Birdwatching). *Wanstead Park: male Lesser Spotted Woodpecker drumming on the Plain; Water Rail by Perch Pond. (Natalie Benajeh). 9 Shoveler, Grey Heron, 3 Cormorant, 7 Siskin, 4 Long-tailed tit, 2 Jay, 2 Pochard, Goldcrest, Wren, 12+ Gadwall, 40+ coot, 2 Mute swan, 3 Great spotted woodpeckers, 4 Ring-necked Parakeets, 4 Canada gesse, Song trush, Water rail showing well by Perch Pond (Brandon Anderson). *Watford: 50 Waxwing still on The Avenue late a.m. (Birdguides). *Selsdon: 8 Waxwings flew South over entrance to Selsdon Park Hotel at 09.20. (David Mercer) *York Avenue(Sidcup): Juv Mute Swan circling area 15.40-15.45, pair Canada Geese N/E am, Sparrowhawk, 40+B/H Gulls mainly N/E pm but a few local, few Common Gulls over, 2 LBB Gulls over,25+ Pigeons local, 30+Woodpigeons, Stock Dove N/W, pair Collared Doves local, 40+ R/N Parakeets W pm to roost, 3 Dunnocks, 1or 2 Robins, 2 Blackbirds, 3+ Redwing, pair Blackcaps, 6+Blue Tits, 2 Great Tits, few Magpies, 4 Jackdaws, 30+ Starlings, 6+House Sparrows, 3+Chaffinches, 10+Greenfinches, 4 Goldfinches.(Ian Stewart) 'Thursday 3rd March 2011' *Aldenham CP: Red-crested Pochard, Black-necked Grebe (Birdguides). *Aldersbrook: 5''' Waxwing on Westmoorland Close (London Birdwatching). *Amwell: Redhead Smew from watchpoint (Simon West) *Banstead Woods: 1+ '''Mealy Redpoll with c.50 Lesser Redpolls near Reads Rest Lane entrance. Park at Canons Lane, walk up to end of lane & enter woods & first take first right walk c.50 yards. Birds are very mobile (David Campbell and Ian Jones). *Brookmill Park (Lewisham): 1 Heron, 6 Mallard, 1 Mandarin, 7 Moorhen, 3 Coot, 5 Black-headed Gull, 20+ Woodpigeon, 2 Collared Dove, 2 Kingfisher, 1 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 1 Grey Wagtail, 1 Pied Wagtail, 3 Wren, 2 Dunnock, 4 Robin, 10 Blackbird, 1 Redwing, 4 Great Tit, 2 Blue Tit, 6 Magpie, 4 Carrion Crow, 10 Goldfinch, 4 Greenfinch, 4 Chaffinch (Conrad Ellam). *Chingford (Larkshall Road, St. Anne's Church): c30 Waxwing flew over at 17:30 in direction of Manor Way, but no birds roosted in tree used last night (Ian Woodward). *Chiswick: c15 Waxwing, 5 of which alighted in back garden of house on Chiswick Mall briefy at 16:50, viewed from Netheravon Road South. c12 Greenfinch, 4 Redwing and the usuals along the river. Also thousands of gulls 'kettling' over Duke's meadows and surrounding fields before heading west to roost. (Louis Freeland-Haynes) *Claybury Park: Merlin, Woodcock, 12 Waxwing (London Birdwatching) *Crayford: 18 Waxwing in tree opposite 55 Prince's Road (Birdguides). *Crayford Marshes: adult Mediterranean Gull on the Thames a.m. 2 Golden Plover, Little Owl, 3 Rock Pipit, Black-tailed Godwit, 2 Green Sandpiper, 2 Oystercatcher, c65 Fieldfare, c25 Redwing (Kev Jarvis & Steve Carter). *Cromwell Road, South Kensington: 08.20 Peregrine hunting pigeons around Point West (flats above Sainsbury's) (Martin Honey). also around 2pm quite high up in same general area (Nathalie Mahieu). *Croydon: 31 Waxwing in trees opposite the end of Fleetwood Close and north end of Chepstow Rise 07:15 (Croydon Birders). *Forty Hill Country Park (Enfield): m&f Goosander on large pond near Turkey Brook 09.35, gone 10.45 (Peter Beckenham). *Grays: 2 Waxwing near the post office on Hog Lane 08:00 (Birdguides). *Greenwich Park: Possible Firecrest along woodland trail near deer enclosure, only seen in flight but I thought I saw a white supercilium (Conrad Ellam) *Grovelands Park (Southgate): 1 singing male Firecrest 09:10 and 10:27-10:30 hrs (Robert Callf); are these Firecrests frequenting a particular part of Grovelands? Walk around the holly in the wooded area north of the lake with your ears open and you will soon hear and see them! (details would be good).(agree) *Harold Park: 30 Waxwings between Geoffrey Avenue and Thurso Close at 2.45pm but flock mobile, flew across the A12 (to Harold Hill) and no further sign late afternoon (Marion Wyatt per CRJ). *Harrow Weald. 3 Common Buzzard over Old Redding at 13:00hrs (John Edwards). *Hendon: 20+ Waxwings in tree, Sunny Hill Park NW4, by entrance to Watford Way adjacent to Southfields 09.15 (Adam Raoof). *Herne Hill: 7 Waxwing in Crab Apple on Hawarden Grove 10:15 (Birdguides). *Hyde Park/Kensington Gardens: 58 Mute Swan, 76 Greylag Goose, 4 Greylag x Canada Goose hybrids, 5 adult Egyptian Goose and 4 goslings (the brood of 2 reported the other day have been predated), 6 Mandarin Duck (5 male), 3 pairs of Gadwall, 35 Shoveler, 9 Red-crested Pochard, male Ruddy Duck, 3 Little Grebe, 16 Great Crested Grebe, 148 Coot (D. McKenzie, R. Hancock). *Isleworth: 80 Waxwing in small cotoneaster opposite 244 Woodland Gardens (L. McCallum). *Lee Valley: 2 rh Smew (70 Acres Lake); 4 Goldeneye, 1 Goosander (Friday Lake) (Ian Woodward) *London Wetland Centre: 3 Bittern, first-winter Yellow-legged Gull, 4 Cetti's Warbler, Firecrest (Birdguides); also 2 Pintail & 2 Snipe (JR). *Richmond Park: 1 male Mealy Redpoll '''and 2 Lesser Redpoll along edge of Pen Ponds Plantation, where ditch enters it. Feeding in birches 13.00 then flew in and 11 Siskin in alder.2 Coal Tits and Reed Bunting. ( Ian Hunter, FJM.) *Roding Valley Park: pair of Bullfinches, Kingfisher, Green Woodpecker, flock of over 30 Redwings, Song Thrush, 2 Long-tailed Tits, Goldfinch, 3 Greenfinches, Wren, 2 Mute Swans (Alan Hobson). *Staines Res: 2 '''Great Northern Diver on South Basin (Birdguides). *Surbiton: 21 Waxwing flew E over Surbiton Crescent at 09:35 (Andrew Skotnicki). *Tower Hamlets Cemetery Park: 2 Firecrests SE of Monument Glade, also 7 RN Parakeets (Bob Watts). *Uxbridge: 25+ Waxwing in trees along central reservation of Hillingdon Rd (A4020) near RAF camp (Steve Pash). *Valentines Park: the pr of Egyptian Geese presented with 4 ducklings this morning, 1 was looking weak and has been rescued, the remaining 3 have followed their parents all the way to the boating lake (London Birdwatching) *Watford: Little Egret north-east over Cardiff Road with Black-headed Gulls 07:12 (D. McKenzie, J. Biscomb); 30 Waxwing at 62 The Avenue at 15:00. two previous drive-arounds this and other sites where Waxwings had been reported in last couple of days failed to locate any birds (Bill Haines). 'Wednesday 2nd March 2011' *Archway/hornsey - two Tawny owls squabling and tustling through the trees out the back, male and female, very clear and very noisey 9pm. (Dawn Painter) *Aldersbrook: 5 Waxwing on Westmorland Close (London Birwatching) *Barnehurst: 1 Song Thrush heard south of Merewood Rd, a bit east of railway station, probably in tree on railway embankment. (Chris Rose). *Barnet: 5 Waxwing in tall trees at the top of Sunset View and feeding in gardens on Hadley Grove 07:20 (Birdguides). *Beaverwood (Chislehurst): Firecrest along Kemnal Lane. Common Buzzard north at 16:55. (Ian Stewart). *Belhus Woods: Marsh Tit '''still one coming to car park feeder, drake '''Red-crested Pochard '''still and 3 Bullfinch (Alan Shearman). *Brookmill Park (Lewisham): 12 Mallard, 1 Mandarin, 8 Moorhen, 3 Coot, Black-headed Gulls flying about but none within the park, 10+ Woodpigeon, 1 Collared Dove, 1 female Kingfisher, 1 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 3 Wren, 2 Dunnock, 6 Robin, 8 Blackbird, 1 Redwing, 5 Great Tit, 5 Blue Tit, 6 Magpie, 4 Carrion Crow, 10+ Goldfinch, 6 Greenfinch, 4 Chaffinch (Conrad Ellam). *Brunel University (Uxbridge): Red Kite over campus at 14;00hrs and 3 Rook over Bicentenary Garden (Steve Pash) *Chingford: c10 '''Waxwing roosted in tree outside wood yard near St.Anne's Church, Larkshall Road (flew in at 17:35) (Ian Woodward) *Clapham Common: Mount Pond - 8 Shoveler, 5 Pochard, 4 Egyptian Geese, usual commoner species. Eagle Pond - 1 pr Shoveler, 1 Egyptian Goose would seem mate on the nest? plus Greylag and Canada Geese around (Michael Mac). *Claybury Park:' Tree Sparrow', Coal Tit, (London Birdwatching). Treecreeper, 3 Goldcrests, Coal Tit, 2 Stock Doves, 2 Green Woodpeckers, 3 Great Spotted Woodpeckers, Redwing, Song Thrush, 3 Mistle Thrushes, 2 Long-tailed Tits, 3 Goldfinches, 3 Greenfinches, 2 Canada Geese, Common Gull (Alan Hobson). *Colindale: Still 7 Waxwings roosting in Rushgrove Park (SW end) at 17.30 (Davey Leach). *Crayford: 2 Sparrowhawk just south of Sewer Pipe Embankment by Thames Rd Wetland. Colleague saw one attack a Ring-necked Parakeet. Ashe Hurst saw Kingfisher dart up River Wansunt under pipes and onto TRW while we were removing old fly-tipping. Unidentified dark bird on TRW with long tail, flicked up at high angle from body, as light faded (am not an expert birder - reminiscent of Dartford Warbler). 2 Wrens. 27 Teal on Stanham Farm pools. 2 Grey Herons chasing one another in the air here. Female Pochard on Cray by Thames Rd bridge. (Chris Rose). *Crayford Marshes: female Merlin flew south-east along Darent Creek a.m. Little Owl, Green Sandpiper, 2 Black-tailed Goldwit, 4 Oystercatcher, c55 Redwing, c40 Fieldfare. (Kev Jarvis & Phil Cliffe). *Crossness: adult Mediterranean Gull west 10:30 (Birdguides). *East Barnet: 2 Blackcap ( in my back garden).(Pete Lowman) *Fulham Sands End (ca2pm): 48 Black-headed Gull, 16 Common Gull, 16 Herring Gull (inc 2 colour-ringed ones: white A6LK from Hastings and orange YW3T from Pitsea), 83 Cormorant on Battersea Reach wharf + 20 flying E (Nathalie Mahieu). *Harold Park (A12): 2 Waxwing in ash tree near Geoffrey Avenue 13.20 (CRJ). *Hatch End (New River Pinn): 1 Little Egret in trees by the railway embankment, 1 Green Woodpecker, 2 Mistle Thrush & 1 Jackdaw (JR). *Holmethorpe SPs: 26 Greylag Goose, 4 Canada Goose, 2 Shelduck, 3 Teal, 10 Shoveler, 2 Pochard, Little Egret, female Sparrowhawk following a tight group of c15 probable Waxwing (high), 5 Stock Dove, Rook, 7 Siskin, Bullfinch, Reed Bunting (holmethorpe.blogspot.com). *Isleworth (Woodland Gardens):100 Waxwing in cotoneaster tree, front garden with bungalow (Les Mccallum). *Margravine Cemetery: 2 Mistle Thrush, 3 Jay, 1m Great Spotted Woodpecker, 3 Redwing, 31 Carrion Crow (in 1 tree, first time I see them having their local meetup here, usually they use tall buildings in the area) (Nathalie Mahieu). *Mill Hill Cemetery: c40 Redwing, Green Woodpecker, Great Spotted Woodpecker (Carol Turnham) *Paddington Green: Peregrine Falcon a.m. (D. McKenzie). *Pinner Park Farm: 1 Little Owl behind the cattle sheds, 1 Meadow Pipit, 10 Jackdaw, 1 Green Woodpecker, 1 Nuthatch & just 2 Fieldfare by the Garden Centre (Jon Ridge). *Pymmes Park (Edmonton): 1 Lesser Redpoll, feeding in Birch (Robert Callf). *Sanderstead: 10 Waxwing over 07:40, 7+ redpoll spp over 07:20 (Croydon Birders). *South Norwood CP: 2 Greylag Goose, Teal, 20 Shoveler, 2 Little Grebe, Pheasant, 8 Common Gull, 2 Stock Dove, Grey Wagtail, 53 Fieldfare, 3 Redwing, 2 Mistle Thrush, 2 Siskin, Linnet (Croydon Birders). *Staines Reservoir: Great Northern Diver and the 1st-winter male Scaup still on South Basin at 08:45 (PFM); diver still present early p.m. (Birdguides). *Stoke Newington Reservoirs: c25 Waxwings in trees by East Res at 10:25, then flew west, 2 Cetti's Warblers close together (encouraging....) (Mark Pearson). *Sunbury Cross: c10 Waxwing still @17:15 (Tony Sweetland) *Trent Park: 2 Goosander (m,f), 2 Bullfinch, 5 Redwing, 11 Mandarin (7m,4f) 4 Tufted Duck (2m,2f), Pochard (f), 2 Canada Goose, 2 Green Woodpecker. ( Pete Lowman). *Tottenham Cemetery: 1 Little Grebe; 6 (5m,1f) Tufted Duck; 1 singing male Stock Dove; 2 Green Woodpecker; 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker; 10+ Redwing; 15 Chaffinch; 2 Goldcrest; 3 prs Long-tailed Tit (Robert Callf). *Tyttenhanger GPs: Ringed Plover, Redshank (heard only), 2 Buzzards (Steve Blake). *Valentines Park: Egyptian Goose, 4 Shoveler, 2 Grey Wagtail, 3 Stock Dove, 2 Goldcrest, Siskin (London Birdwatching) *Wandsworth Common Ponds: 1 pr Egyptian Geese, pr Mute Swans the male now has a new partner which is a 2010 bird as still has some grey feathers, they met on Clapham Common in last month or so and the usual boring park birds ;)(Michael Mac) *Wanstead Flats: 2 Redpoll sp (presumed Lesser), Sparrowhawk (J Lethbridge) *Wanstead Park: Water Rail still at west end of Perch Pond (London Birdwatching) *Watford: 100+ Waxwing at 62 The Avenues 11:41 (Birdguides). *Welling: c20 Waxwing on Oakhampton Crescent (Birdguides). 'Tuesday 1st March 2011' *Aldersbrook: 24''' Waxwing''' on Arran Drive (London Birdwatching). *Brookmill Park (Lewisham): 16 Mallard, 1 Mandarin, 1 male Sparrowhawk, 7 Moorhen, 3 Coot, 10+ Black-headed Gull, 10+ Woodpigeon, 1 male Kingfisher, 1 Ring-necked Parakeet (+8 flying over), 1 Grey Wagtail, 1 Pied Wagtail, 3 Wren, 4 Robin, 6 Blackbird, 10+ Redwing, 2 Great Tit, 4 Blue Tit, 1 Starling, 8 Magpie, 4 Carrion Crow, 10 Goldfinch, 6 Greenfinch (Conrad Ellam). *Cassiobury Park: 2 Ring-necked Parakeets, Lesser Spotted Woodpecker in large oak overhanging the path inside the Langley Way entrance (Birdguides). *Colindale (Rushgrove Park) c30 Waxwings seen @4 pm (Mike Hoctor) *Crayford Marshes: adult Mediterranean Gull west along the Thames, adult Caspian Gull again in field by landfill site at 11.45am, 2 Green Sandpiper, 2 Oystercatcher, Rook, 30 Redwing, Little Egret (Kev Jarvis & Steve Carter). *Ealing: 2 Waxwing at Sherborne Gardens p.m. (Birdguides). *East India Dock Basin: 29 Tufted Duck, 48 Teal this lunchtime (John Archer). *Fairlop Waters: 20 Greylag Goose, 40 Tufted Duck, 10 Gadwall, 6 Pochard, GC Grebe, 17 Lapwing, 10 Pied Wagtail, Kestrel, 4 Stock Dove, 40 Fieldfare, 2 Redwing, 6 Greenfinch, Goldfinch, Green Woodpecker, singing Skylark, c25''' Waxwing', 3 Reed Bunting (London Birdwatching). *Fryent Country Park: 8 '''Waxwing' in bushes opposite end of Barn Rise at 13.55h, flew off SE. (Stephanie & Graham Hart) *Hackney Marshes: Shelduck over north, at least 6 Chiffchaff along River Lee bordering golf course (including at least 2 singers), Goldcrest, 20 Teal, 9 Gadwall, 5 Little Grebe, 1 fem Pochard (Jamie Partridge). *Hanwell: Mandarin on canal by Ealing Hospital (Anand Ramesh) *Harold Hill Industrial Estate: at least 280 Pied Wagtails at roost 18.15-18.25hrs (Colin Jupp). *Harold Park: 7 Waxwings in trees along the A12 near Geoffrey Avenue 14.25-14.30 (Colin Jupp). *Holmethorpe SPs: 11 Mute Swan, 12 Greylag Goose, 2 Canada Goose, 3 Egyptian Goose, 2 Shelduck, 2 Gadwall, 11 Teal, 7 Shoveler, 4 Pochard, Little Egret, 3 Common Snipe, c30 Lesser Black-backed Gull, Skylark, Grey Wagtail, Fieldfare, c30 Redwing, Goldcrest, Treecreeper, 2 Bullfinch (holmethorpe.blogspot.com). *Ilford (Northbrook Road): male Blackcap (London Birdwatching). *King George VI Res: female Kestrel, male Peregrine Falcon over Stanwell Moor Road and toward Staines Res 13:13, Skylark over, c30 Fieldfare and 2 Redwing on bank (D. McKenzie). *River Lee (at North Chingford) Goosander 1 pair, Grey Wagtail (Millicent Harper) *London Wetland Centre: 45 Wigeon, Kestrel, Water Rail, Fieldfare, 9 Redwing, 4 Siskin (LWC website). *Margravine Cemetery: 1 Sparrowhawk mobbed by flock of 17 Goldfinches (soared then drifted SW), 5 (prob 6) Redwing, 3 Ring-necked Parakeets on cherry blossom & Japanese bean pods, lots (~60) Woodpigeons (Nathalie Mahieu). *Middlesex Filterbeds NR: Stock Dove 2 (pair), Goldcrest, 2 Chiffchaff, male Kestrel, 3 Little Grebe (Jamie Partridge). *North Finchley: male and female Blackcap in garden separately this morning (John Colmans). *Pinner Park Farm: 1 Little Egret, 62 Redwing, 1 Song Thrush (scarce this winter), 1 Grey Wagtail, 1 Green Woodpecker, 3 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 14 Canada Goose over & 4 Coot. Also 1 Little Grebe on Headstone Moat (Jon Ridge) *South Norwood CP: 22 Shoveler, Sparrowhawk, Little Grebe, Cormorant, Grey Heron, 5 Pheasant, Common Snipe, 2 Common Gull, Lesser Black-backed Gull, Grey Wagtail, Pied Wagtail, 26 Fieldfare, 2 Redwing, Goldcrest, 2 Siskin, Reed Bunting (Croydon Birders). *South Oxhey: Peregrine over Oxhey Drive mid-afternoon heading west (John Edwards). *Staines Reservoir: 1st-winter male Scaup still on South Basin near causeway at 08:00 as well as a Great Northern Diver which briefly flew over LHR T5 then came back again, also several Goldeneye (PFM); Scaup and diver showing well on South Basin (close to causeway) to 13:45 at least (2 Great Northern Diver reported earlier), 35+ Goldeneye on South Basin but no sign of Red-necked Grebe; also a dead adult-type Great Black-backed Gull (D. McKenzie, Andrew Verrall). *Stockwell (off my walkway): 1 Kestrel and 1 Peregrine both perched on various buildings at 9:30am (Michael Mac). *Tate Modern: Peregrine landed on the chimney c11.15 (John Colmans). *Thorney CP: 2 Little Egrets, 3 Bullfinch (2f, 1m) , Goldcrest, Treecreeper, 3 Common Gulls,1 Herring Gull, Lesser Black Backed Gull, 15+ Siskins, 2 Redwing, 2 Ring-necked Parakeets, Grey Heron (Sue Giddens). *Tyttenhanger GPs: Goosander (f), 2 Oystercatcher, c70 Linnet. 3 Buzzards (Steve Blake). *Valentines Park: c80 Redwing, Mistle Thrush, 2 Song Thrush, 10 Siskin (London Birdwatching). *Vicarage Farm, Enfield: 54 Fieldfare; 100+ Redwing; 2 Mistle Thrush (Robert Callf). *Walthamstow res (Lockwood): Up to 7 Goosander this pm (all Redheads & from memory my highest count on here); c15 Fieldfare + 4 Redwing on N bank (L Bodini). *Wanstead Flats: no sign ad Med Gull, 16 Mute Swan and 8 Greylag on Alex, Pied Wagtail (J Lethbridge) *Wanstead Park: Water Rail west end Perch Pond, 37+ Waxwing Westmorland Close (just south of Perch Pond) then flew west at 10:20am (J Lethbridge); Lesser Spotted Woodpecker drumming in a large Oak nr Temple (S Thorpe). *Watford: 130 Waxwing at Herga Court and 6 on The Avenues (Birdguides). *Welling: 60 Waxwing still on Tenby Road (Birdguides). *Wraysbury GPs: 70 Waxwing in trees by the traffic lights near Wraysbury Sunnymeads railway station 07:45 (Birdguides). * 'Archived News'